Hearts of Burning Ice
by Shinigami Lupin
Summary: [Abandoned] There's a legend beyond that of the Four Gods. In this legend, 8 warriors would be called upon in a time when the Star Warriors of the Gods are in conflict, by a 5th God. Now its time for the seishi of Shibien to fulfill their destiny.
1. Prologue - Burning Comfort

Title: Hearts of Burning Ice   
Prospective Series: Storm Chronicals   
Author: Quantum Angel (evapilot03@hotmail.com)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters associated with it. I do, however, own Shibien and her eight seishi and miko. I am not making any money off of this and I don't have Watase-san's permission to use her characters. Please notify me if you decide to archive this fic anywhere else. Arigatou! ^.^   
  
Summary: AU. In the world of the Book of the Four Gods, there exists a legend beyond that of the Four Cardinal Gods: Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku. In this legend, eight warriors would be called upon, in a time when the Star Warriors of the Gods are in conflict, by a fifth God - and now the time has come for the Warriors of Shibien, the Goddess of the Central Direction, to fulfill this legend even at the cost of their lives.   
  
Author's Notes: I spent enough time watching the show and researching the subject to know one thing: I am crazy. I actually found out there was a fifth set of constellations in the legend, that fall under the name of Shibien, the purple palace. This set actually does have eight constellations instead of the usual seven everyone is used to... Now If ANYONE knows what the real symbols are for those and the titles PLEASE email me at evapilot03@hotmail.com with the info. I would be very grateful 'cause I had to make up symbols to go with my characters with out ANY idea of what the real ones are...   
  
  
  
  
Prologue - Burning Comfort   
  
  
"I am so sorry, Aki," her twin brother, Akira, comforted. The two nineteen-year old siblings held each other as their house became a police crime scene. Their fifteen-year-old sister, Kei, had been a somewhat violent and explosive girl. But not this bad. Never this bad.   
  
Aki nursed her broken left arm tenderly, while Akira nursed a wound on his right thigh. They had come home from a miserable night out with a couple of friends to see their little sister in the process of murdering their parents.   
  
Kei had stabbed their father several times as their mother watched in horror. Aki had tried to hold her sister back, knowing her father was probably already dead. Kei had pushed her off into a coffee table, breaking her arm. Then she had pulled out a gun and shot their mother and grazed Akira. Then she had raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.   
  
Now both Aki and Akira were not only covered in their parents' blood and their own, but Aki had been splattered with brain matter and more blood from Kei.   
  
Suddenly both felt a burning sensation: Aki on her broken arm and Akira on his right. On Aki's arm blazed the symbol "yumi" in a blinding purple light while the symbol "uta" burned on Akira's in the same purple.   
  
They felt the Light surround them, comforting and warm. Then they disappeared, leaving several astonished policemen behind them.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Yuki tossed his beautiful mane of long silver hair over his shoulder. People admired him not only for his immense beauty, but also for his strength. The seventeen-year-old boy had never had the benefit of a mother since she had abandoned him and his father at the age of three and she had never been heard from again.   
  
And he had still turned out okay. His father hadn't been the kindest man, but he had at least cared and took care of his son. That was until a month ago when he had died. The doctors had said it was a heart attack, but Yuki just couldn't accept that his father had died that way.   
  
But Yuki never showed his pain and hid behind his good looks.   
  
A sudden burning sensation from his right thigh made him gasp. He looked down to see the "kori" symbol burning purple. "Ah. The comfort of ice," he muttered closing his icy blue eyes. The cool embrace of the purple light surrounded him, soothing. And he disappeared in that comfort.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hikari hated his family. He didn't know why he continued to visit them. All during his childhood he was always being hit or yelled at. Usually for no reason. And today he had finally had enough. He had grabbed his stuff and left, never intending to return in his life. Ever.   
  
Even now the beatings occurred and the 23-year-old man felt the fear and dread the same as when he was younger.   
  
Brown bangs moved to cover black eyes and a nasty bruise appearing on his right temple and eye. His body ached like hell. Not a square inch didn't hurt.   
  
But the oddly comforting burning on his stomach helped him get through the pain. Glancing down he noticed the "ken" symbol was blazing violet beneath the fabric of his shirt.   
  
He smiled as the sensation spread through his body and engulfed him in violet light. He just didn't want to stay in this world any longer.   
  
  
TBC...   
  
  
*Note: kori means ice, ken means sword, uta means song, and yumi means archery or bow (as in a bow and arrow). ^.^   
  
Kali: *gets on knees, begging* PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need input.... or else I will slaughter the poor innocent souls that get in the way of my desperate need to destroy my story.   
Aya: It's not that bad.   
Kali: *glares at Aya* So you say....   
Eagle: Honestly, Kali-chan. Don't kill anyone... the police would only suceed in catching you.   
Kali: *glares at Eagle* That's it! I'm borrowing the FTO or Quey's gundam, Sandrock, and destroying something....   
Quatre: Just refuel it when you're done!   
Kali, Eagle, and Aya: *sweatdrop*   
Eagle and Aya: Just review before Kali-chan goes crazy.... -er.... crazier....


	2. Chapter 1 - Shibien, the Central Goddess

Title: Hearts of Burning Ice   
Prospective Series: Storm Chronicals  
Author: Quantum Angel (evapilot03@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue  
Summary: See Prologue  
Author's Notes: Thanks to one of my best friends Lily and Elf-Friend (who is also my oneechan), and Otaku Pitcher, I am posting chapter 1. If I get more intrest and reviews *hint hint* I will contue to post my chapters.  
  
Chapter 1  
Shibien, the Central Goddess  
  
  
In the heavens, it was well known that the Four Cardinal Gods - Genbu the Onyx Tortoise, Byakko the White Tiger, Seiryuu the Azure Dragon, and Suzaku the Red Phoenix - resided there along with the Creator, Taiitsukun. And everyone knew of the story of the Miko and her shichiseishi that were associated with each god.  
But very few knew of the Goddess Shibien, the Violet Wolf or her legend...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's it! Seiryuu is REALLY going to pay for it this time!" Shibien screamed in a raging fury and marched off to find her annoying elder brother. The beautiful violet haired, lavender eyed Goddess had had enough of her brother's antics. Screwing with her seishi is where she drew the line!  
As the youngest and only girl in her family, Shibien was rather spoiled with affection from her brothers and Taiitsukun. Seiryuu was the one and often times only who could manage to tick her off and get chi blasted. He, being somewhat of a jerk most times, always had to have his way. Whenever he couldn't, he would wind up messing with anyone handy-and that was almost always her or Suzaku.  
But this time he had gone beyond that very fine line and was going to pay dearly. Spotting an unmistakable flash of blue, Shibien prepared to fire her chi at him. I wonder if the others would like roasted dragon for diner...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari had no idea of his destination, he just walked. This path he traveled seemed both familiar and unfamiliar. He knew he had never traveled it in the past but he instinctually knew it. And there was that feeling of having an urgent purpose, but he didn't know of any reason.  
Sighing, the brown haired, black-eyed man continued on his puzzling quest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki sighed quietly. Long silver strands fell forward and danced over a beautiful face gracefully, but were harshly pushed back. This world was confusing, but oddly he felt more at ease here than he ever had. Like this was where he belonged.  
All his life Yuki had tried to make himself fit in, but he always managed an arrogant reputation. He, no matter what, just couldn't get over being overly proper and narcissistic.  
But now. Here. He could fit in and not be thought of as the 'strange one'.  
Wrapping his cloak tighter around himself and adjusting his bag and Yuki walked on to an unknown location.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akira awoke to feel the smaller form of his twin sister in his arms. He looked down with silver eyes to see Aki still sleeping. Her eyes were closed but there were tears streaming down her face onto Akira's bare arm and chest.  
He still couldn't believe Kei had killed their family. Of course their parents had only provided them with their basic needs and occasionally a little more, but Kei had been spoiled by Akira and Aki.  
Aki stirred and two tearful silver orbs looked up at Akira. Her arms wrapped around him in a desperate embrace.  
"You alright, Imooto?" he asked her quietly.  
"I don't know, Aniki. What about you?"  
"We'll make it. We always do."  
Both remained silent in each other's embrace until Aki broke the silence with a question.  
"Akira. Where are we? And... my arm's not broken anymore."  
Akira stayed quiet for a few moments, but in the end answered, "I don't know," to his sister. "I can't think of any reasons... All I know is we are no longer in Tokyo and whatever injuries we had," he glanced to her arm and noticed a bruise appearing, "seem to be just bruises now..."  
They lay there a while longer before Aki got up and dressed in clothes quite obviously hers. A questioning look came from Akira when she tossed him his clothes.  
"I just have a feeling we need to do something very important and very urgent. And we should really get moving."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC... ^.^  
  
Kali: Well... I guess 1 review is better than none....  
Quatre: That's the spirit K-chan! A positive attitude goes a long way!  
Kali: *glares* Shut up, Q-ball... Or I'll go blow up your Gundam... again....  
Quatre: *eyes wide and pleading* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Signal: Can I help?! Can I?!  
Kali: ..... Sure! I just can't say no to such a sexy robot!  
Signal: *playfully* Stop... Your maried and... it just wouldn't work out between us...  
Kali: *face falls* This is what I get from spending to much time with Lily-chan.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2 - Crossroads, Intersections of...

Title: Hearts of Burning Ice   
Prospective Series: Storm Chronicals  
Author: Quantum Angel (evapilot03@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue  
Summary: See Prologue  
Author's Notes: Once again thanks to my besty friends in the whole wide world, Yuri-chan and my oneechan, Elf-chan. Also to my other besty friends in the whole wide world, Micki, Nikki, Jen, and Kat, I say ^^ I 's love's ya's guys!! Oh! And.... REVIEW!!!! It doesn't take more than a minute to encourage me! I tend to post faster the more reviews there are!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Crossroads, Intersections of fate  
  
Yuki sat on the hill watching the people walk by. His long silver hair was pulled back loosely behind him. The scenery was different from any of that he had seen before and the town at the base of the hill only accented it. He had never been fond of the large overpopulated cities at home, but this city seemed to be the very essence that called him. He looked down at his outfit and for the first time since he had arrived, Yuki noticed his clothing was different. It made him blend in with the locals.  
Yuki closed his eyes, and pondered what he was doing here. He sat there for sometime just thinking. At some point he realized he really didn't care why he was here, only that he loved this world.  
When a presence, both familiar and not, sat down beside him, Yuki resisted looking at the person. After all who could he possibly know in this strange world he was already calling home?  
"Were you called here too?" a deep tenor voice asked. Yuki gasped as his gaze fell upon the man next to him. He sat there looking at Yuki with solemn black eyes and long brown bangs dancing around his face. But a faint blackish-blue mark was barely visible around his right eye.  
"Yes. I am Tsubasa Yuki," he answered in his lightly baritone voice.  
"Kikioru Hikari. Pleasure to meet you. Do you know where we are?"  
Yuki shook his head. "No, but it doesn't matter to me."  
"Me neither. Can I join you on your quest? I believe we are headed for the same location."  
"Indeed. I would greatly appreciate your company, Hikari."  
"Great! Arigatou, Yuki."  
Yuki smiled. This place was not bad at all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long fiery-red hair blew loosely in the wind as the person it belonged to practiced a complex series of martial arts moves. Crimson colored eyes focused on the tasks the rest of its body was completing, flawlessly. The young man finished and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"Katsura!" a woman's voice called from behind him.  
"Yes, Okaasan?" he responded with a light accent that matched the woman's.  
"Come in, dinner is almost ready," the elderly woman responded. She was a short rounded woman with graying red hair and kind brown eyes. Katsura approached her and stood a good six inches above her.  
"Hai, Okaasan. Let me clean up out here first and I will be right in."  
The elder woman smiled gently. "Just be quick about it, Dear. Wouldn't want your sister to go hungry, now would you?"  
Katsura shook his head and quickly picked up the small mess of wood and other various objects that had accumulated around him. He definitely didn't want his little sister, Yuriko to go hungry waiting for him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young man sat in front of a large house, watching the people walk by. His long dark blue hair was pulled back behind him and his sapphire eyes belied none of his feelings. Ryoki held a staff across his lap, carefully, and was absently playing with it.  
Ryoki had sensed the arrival of several people into this world, but he was puzzled by what it could mean. Could the legend of Shibien be in progress? But he dismissed it. He would have felt his miko's soul if it were indeed true. Could any of the other legends be happening?  
Yes, his mind decided, but something nagged at him... The mage dismissed the feeling as a coincidence but his mind kept asking him, what if...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arigatou, Hidoku-san!" the little lavender haired girl said as she ran off, waving a small hand. Hidoku smiled and waved back to her as she ran home.  
"Your welcome anytime, Asami!" the tall lean man called to the girl before he turned away and walked into the building behind him. His long green hair was tied back with a single tie at the base of his head and brown eyes twinkled with a smile. He was a healer. And he loved to help people with his special ability to heal people.  
He had looked up to his mentor who was only a few years older. His mentor, Mitsukake, was a Suzaku seishi with the same ability as he, and had taught him all about his powers. Hidoku had learned a lot about his powers and his mentor over the four years he had spent with him, but he had left his mentor a year ago, after his mentor's fiancée died. Mitsukake seemed never to help another human being after Shoka died, and Hidoku left in order to help those his mentor wouldn't help.  
Now Hidoku roamed around the country helping anyone in dire need of his ability, but he loved this little town and always returned there. It was his home. The only place he had ever belonged in his entire life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aya! Get in here now!" a woman's scream sounded and a sandy-blond haired boy winced at the sound. His crystal blue eyes reflected fear as he headed towards the location the woman had demanded of him.  
"Aya... What did I tell you?" a woman with light brown hair and gray eyes demanded. Aya looked up and cringed at the floating knife that was chopping away at the vegetables on the table and at the spoon stirring a large pot of rice.  
"Not to use my seishi ability to get out of chores."  
"And why is dinner cooking itself?" the woman asked sternly.  
Aya gulped and looked up at the woman. "Gomen, Okaasan... I won't do it again..."  
Aya's mother gave him another stern look. "You said that last week when your father caught you playing tricks on the poor children across the street. How can I trust that you will keep your promise this time?"  
"I promise, Okaasan. I won't use my seishi power for anything I can do myself..."  
"Good," she said and smiled came to her lips. "Now why don't we just finish preparing dinner together..."  
  
* * *  
  
  
TBC... ^.^  
  
Kali: HEY!! ANOTHER REVIEWER!!!! *runs around crazy*  
Quatre: *sweatdrops* Uh... Kali.... Did someone give you sugar or something?!  
Kali: ^^ HAI HAI, Q-BALL!! One scoop of cherry Garcia and two scoops of chocolate chip ice cream!!  
Quatre: *groans* Oh great....   
Chibi Signal: Choco! Choco!  
Kali: *gives him a chocolate bar* Hush.  
Chibi Signal: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! 


End file.
